A Power Rangers Story
by Scarpine496
Summary: This is an alternate universe story of the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers how it could have happened had the original cast stayed up to the end. Ends after Power Rangers In Space. I have included some of my own characters also.
1. Chapter 1

**A Power Rangers Story**

This is an alternate universe story of the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers how it could have happened had the original cast stayed up to the end. Ends after Power Rangers In Space. I have included some of my own characters also.

 **Chapter 1**

It is the year 1987, six years before the power rangers were formed. Professor Robert Coleman, a young lecturer of the age of 25 works at Stone Canyon University teaching astrophysics and astrobiology is a strong believer in aliens and was about to have his beliefs confirmed one night.

He was looking through his telescope late at night when he noticed something in the sky what caught his interest. He stared at it for quite some time before it began to start getting bigger and closer until it then disappeared. Robert moved his eyes from his telescope then used his naked eyes to scan the skies for the object. Then he heard a crash in his garden shed.

Robert ran into his shed just ahead and saw the same object he saw in the sky. He had no idea how it managed to get there without being seen nor damaging the roof. He stared at it for some time and realised exactly what it was. It was a spaceship. Robert took a big gulp and just stared in amazement.

The spaceship opened up and out stepped a tall black being with scales down its body resembling an anthromorphic lizard. Robert wasn't scared at all. He had waited for this moment for all his life.

"Are you the professor?" the being asked.

"You speak English?" Robert asked shocked. The being repeated his question without answering Robert's. Robert confirmed he was a professor.

"Good, I have been watching this planet for a long time. You are of very special interest to me and some of my friends. My name is Moffuzan and I have travelled a long distance. Your planet is in grave danger," Moffuzan replied.

"Danger? What do you mean? And why am I of special interest?" Robert asked.

"You are a believer, right? You didn't get scared when you saw me and treated me like you would if you saw anyone of your species. That is why I have come to you. Anyway, I assume you know of Angel Grove?" Moffuzan asked, which Robert said he did.

Moffuzan then proceeded to tell Robert about what would soon happen in several years. He then showed Robert a holographic video what would later be known as the Millenium Message.

"What you have just seen is a proposed attack due to occur on this planet around the year 2000. I do not know the exact occurrence of events but all I do know is very soon, things are going to happen and Angel Grove will be just the beginning," Moffuzan said.

"How do you know all this?" Robert asked.

"I have friends in high places. Some of us have connections to the people you have seen in the video but do not agree with their plans. I hope to put a stop to all this," Moffuzan said.

"What about me? Is there anything I can do?" Robert asked.

"Nothing right now. All I will say is be wary and never EVER forget the name Dark Spector. Keep that name to yourself and look out for many kinds of aliens. I am just the first but many others might not be so friendly," Moffuzan also warned. Before leaving again, Moffuzan said he will be back someday and then left using the same vanishing method.

Robert never said a word to this to anyone. It would not be till six years later in 1993 till he and the rest of humanity will begin to witness proper alien contact, and like Moffuzan said, it would not be friendly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It is now the year 1993 and it was during a hot summer's day when it happened. All began like a normal day in Angel Grove and in the youth centre, Jason was teaching a karate class, which also included Zack and Billy. Trini and Kimberly were doing gymnastics on the other side of the room.

It was a bit later when what appeared to be an earthquake struck the town and everyone fled for safety. When it prolonged, Jason started to get suspicious that it was not an earthquake. The five teenagers stayed put together and then they were teleported out the youth centre.

They found themselves in an unusual dark futuristic looking room. They got back to their feet and looked around not knowing what just happened. Billy was fascinated when he saw Alpha 5. There were lots of buttons in front of them what resembled a starship control system. Zordon appeared surprising them.

After a long discusssion about why they were there and talks about Rita's release from her dumpster, they were then given the coins what would be the source of their now given powers.

While all this was going on, Robert was driving up the road what connects Stone Canyon to Angel Grove. He stopped near the outskirts and drove down a side street when he witnessed the battle between Goldar and the power rangers from a safe distance.

"What the heck is that? What's going on?" Robert said to himself looking on. He saw everything from the zords, the megazord and Goldar dissapearing suddenly. Upon his return back to Stone Canyon, a familiar face from the past was there to greet him.

"You. What are you doing here?" Robert asked seeing Moffuzan.

"You saw what happened out there, didn't you? I told you things would happen. This is just the beginning. That alien you saw is called Goldar. A group of aliens have just been released from a space dumpster. Now they want revenge," Moffuzan replied.

Robert was confused and did not know what Moffuzan was talking about at all and remained silent. This amused Moffuzan.

"Yes, I know. All this is hard to take in. Like I said before, Angel Grove is at threat. And with your knowledge and intelligence, you could also be a target," Moffuzan added.

"Why are they attacking us? Why would I be a target?" Robert asked.

"There are several nasty groups out there who only want thing. And that is to conquer the universe. I am part of a secret organisation dedicated to preventing that from happening. We also have spies working undercover. You will find out more in time. You will be seeing a lot more of me in future and with recent events, it won't have to be so secret," Moffuzan said.

While this talk was going on, another discussion was happening on the moon.

"So Zordon has chosen his power rangers. But that shouldn't be a problem. I still have the green power coin and I can choose just one human who will be stronger than all of those put together when the time comes," Rita said.

"And when that happens, Earth will be ours for the taking," Goldar replied. The group then laughed amongst themselves.

Later one member of Rita's group walked through the moon palace and walked into a room. Making sure he was alone, he then took out a radio transmitter and spoke through it.

"Have you told him?" the voice said through the walkie talkie.

"He knows. Operation Blackfoot must begin right away," Moffuzan replied through the other end.

Putting the transmitter down, the traitor walked out and into his own room. Whoever it was had spent 10,000 years in a space dumpster along with the rest of Rita's henchman and was going to betray Rita and to work against her the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Several weeks later and many more battles later, the power rangers had acquired a new power ranger, Tommy. Also at that same time, Scorpina was acquired for the bad side, who was a deadly warrior and also Goldar's wife.

Rita was in her moon palace and had been looking through her telescope for some time. She was in deep thought and kept her telescopef fixed on Tommy.

"Look at him, those rangers are so happy now that they have their green ranger onside," Rita growled.

"Is something wrong, my queen? You seem very interested in the green ranger," Finster said quite concerned. Rita had never been this observant on the rangers before Tommy showed up.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just thinking out loud," Rita lied then walking away from the telescope. Turning to Finster, she then said, "How are the monsters getting on?"

"They are all almost ready, my queen. I have created a bunch of new monsters as well as improving on some of my old ones at the same time," Finster replied.

"Excellent, I will check up on them when they are done. While you are doing that, I will think of a way to get my revenge on those power rangers," Rita said.

Professor Robert Coleman was on a mission back on Earth. He had been given a strange message through his laptop and needed to check the contents. He travelled to Arecibo to look for something.

Arecibo is of course the home of the SETI Institute and he was sure this place would have some of the answers he was looking for.

Once he arrived there, he noticed the place was deserted and looked like it had been abandoned. He looked around to see if anyone had followed him and walked in the abandoned building. He went to a computer at the end of the room and proceeded to scan it with his own documents.

He typed a few buttons and something came up. Robert was onto something now and continued typing in a form of code similar to what he had been received on his own files. Robert pressed Enter after he had finished and the message was picked up instantly on the other side by whoever was watching.

This conversation lasted for five minutes before the other being had to end it.

"Rita wishes to see you on the balcony," the voice outside the room said.

"I will be right out," the being who was talking to Robert said.

Once this was done, Robert left Arecibo and returned back to Stone Canyon. Someone within Rita's group had been informing Robert about things what were happening, about future attacks and other things. Things what Moffuzan couldn't tell him. Moffuzan had been spending a lot of time on Onyx recently and been laying low for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tommy and the gang were hanging out in the Juice Bar when Tommy's commuicator beeped. The gang walked into a quiet section and after ensuring they were alone, Tommy spoke through his communicator.

"We read you Zordon," Tommy said.

"Come to the command centre immediately," Zordon replied. The rangers immediately warped themselves to the command centre where Zordon and Alpha were waiting.

"Thank you rangers, I have some very important information what I need to tell you," Zordon said.

"What's Rita up to now?" Kimberly asked concerned.

"It's not Rita. Although this is partly related. Both myself and Alpha have been receiving some strange messages I have pinpointed to be coming from Rita's palace," Zordon replied.

"Messages? What kind of messages?" Tommy asked.

"Some kind of codes, we are unable to determine the meaning of it," Alpha replied.

"Why would you be receiving messages from Rita?" Zack asked.

"I don't know although I have reason to believe it is not Rita. Billy, may we ask you to help us decode the messages? With your help, we can determine what they mean and we may also be able to find out the identity of the sender?" Zordon asked.

"Sure, I'll be glad to help," Billy said. Billy then stayed behind as the rest of the power rangers returned to Angel Grove.

Meanwhile, one member of Rita's gang was in deep thought. He was determined to carry on working in his position but was getting quite worried that he would be found out as a mole and secretly working against Rita.

The periodic monster attacks were now getting a lot of media attention and the power rangers were also getting a lot of prescence on news outlets being treated like heroes. Although no-one knew of their identities.

This was a good time as any for Moffuzan to make an appearance. He returned to Earth's orbit after a long stay on Onyx and would wait for the next monster attack before showing his face.

Back at the command centre, Billy was almost done translating the messages what Zordon had received when the sirens went off. The rangers were called back and were all now on their way to another monster battle. Billy also joined them as Alpha made the final translations to the messages.

"Nice of you to join me rangers, now it's time to die," Lizzinator said as he started battling the rangers. After an intense battle, Lizzinator almost got the upper hand and was about to finish off the rangers when a voice distracted him.

"Hey, you," Moffuzan shouted approaching Lizzinator. This distraction allowed the rangers to escape out the way.

"Damn it, I could have destroyed them if it wasn't for you," Lizzinator said now facing Moffuzan. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"The name is Moffuzan and I am here to stop you," Moffuzan replied taking a fighting stance now.

"Oh yeah? There is only room for one lizard monster and it isn't you," Lizzinator taunted as he started attacking Moffuzan.

"Goldar, who is that other monster fighting Lizzinator?" Rita asked who was watching the scene from her palace.

"I don't know, I will send the putties to capture him. Maybe we can get him on our side," Goldar replied as a group of putties was sent down to Earth.

The power rangers just watched with amazement at the scene not knowing what was going on.

Lizzinator started throwing boulders at Moffuzan sending him backwards.

"Hah, you can never defeat the great Lizzinator," Lizzinator said as he charged towards Moffuzan. They ended up wrestling on the ground as the putties arrived. Lizzinator saw them approach and managed to pin Moffuzan down for the putties to take him.

"Let me go," Moffuzan cried trying to break out of Lizzinator's hold but Lizzinator held him firm.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. You're coming with us," Lizzinator said.

The putties took Moffuzan and wrapped chains around him as they teleported out the area.

Turning back to the power rangers, Lizzinator grinned.

"I'll be back for you another day," he said before warping out.

Moffuzan, now tied up in chains was locked in a dimensional prison with no way to escape.

Back at the command centre, the rangers were coming to terms at what just happened.

"Zordon, do you know who that other monster was? He doesn't seem to be one of Rita's," Tommy asked.

"I'm sorry to inform you that I do not know who he is. Nor why he decided to battle Lizzinator," Zordon replied.

"I think these messages might be able to help us find out what happened, I have now been able to fully decode it," Alpha said.

They read through it all and became intrigued.

"So it appears that someone in Rita's palace is part of something known as Operation Blackfoot, a secret organisation, what this Moffuzan guy is involved in. But now we can't get hold of him as he has been captured and Rita will most certainly try and interrogate him and make him evil," Billy replied.

"That is correct. There is nothing we can do right now. I will continue to study these messages and try and find out who else is involved and who actually sent these in the first place. You should all return back home, we will contact you if anything else comes up," Zordon replied as the rangers were then dismissed.

Meanwhile back in the prison, Moffuzan struggled to escape his bonds when the Lizzinator warped in.

"You won't get away with this Lizzinator. None of you will," Moffuzan said angrily.

"I don't think you're in any kind of position to make such statements," Lizzinator scoffed. He walked over to Moffuzan and then knelt down in front of him.

"So why did you attack me and not the rangers?" Lizzinator asked.

Moffuzan kept quiet and turned his face away.

"So you won't talk? That's okay. Then you can just stay here," Lizzinator replied.

"We aren't all like you. Some of us have morals. You will never win," Moffuzan said.

"Morals?" Lizzinator laughed. "You have no morals, you're just like the rest of us monsters and aliens."

"Don't try and compare me to you. We might look similar but we have different goals. What you are doing is wrong," Moffuzan replied.

"You won't be saying that later. You will be working for Rita and all your memories will be gone. See ya later," Lizzinator said before leaving. Moffuzan continued to struggle from the chains that were holding him. He was not going to let himself turn evil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter** 5

The power rangers were called back into the command centre as Zordon had managed to pinpoint the dimensional co-ordinates where Moffuzan was being held.

"Are we sure we can trust this guy?" Jason asked unsure about the recent developments.

"Plus we don't even know if these messages from this other source can be trusted either," Zack said.

"We have to. It does seem quite genuine to me. For now, we need to get Moffuzan out of there and find out more from him," Billy replied.

"That is correct. But we need to hurry. Alpha will type in the co-ordinates and the warp portal will appear. One of you should go in and get Moffuzan out," Zordon said.

"I will do it then," Tommy replied as Alpha typed in the co-ordinates making a portal appear.

"Good luck Tommy," Alpha said as Tommy walked in the portal. Seeing Tommy made Moffuzan breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm here to rescue you," Tommy said to Moffuzan as he untied the chains and they walked out together back into the command centre. The portal dissapeared straight after.

"The power rangers, nice to meet you all," Moffuzan said looking at all of them who wasn't sure what to think. He then looked to Zordon recognising him.

"Welcome Moffuzan. Firstly I would like to thank you with your intervention against Lizzinator. You put yourself at great risk in doing so. Please take a moment," Zordon replied.

"You WHAAAATTTT!," Rita screamed back in the moon palace upon hearing of Moffuzan's escape. The rest of the minions cowered when Rita got angry. Her mood swings really scared some of the group as she walked into the back complaining of another headache.

Back at the command centre, Moffuzan explained about his role and of Operation Blackfoot.

"Operation Blackfoot. That is a secret codename for a group of rebel aliens and monsters opposed to the invasion of your planet and other planets too. I have tried to recruit others to our cause but without success. There is one other human who knows about it. Robert Coleman, he is a professor who teaches astrobiology and similar things. I fear he may be in danger although I don't think Rita knows yet," Moffuzan explained.

"Why him? Why would you tell this Robert guy if he is just some random human?" Jason asked.

"He has access to a lot of files and information crucial to the operation. Also he knew about a lot of alien stuff before the attacks even began. He's not scared of monsters like most humans, which is why I chose to contact him before anyone else," Moffuzan replied.

"We've been getting messages. They appear to be coming from Rita's moon palace," Trini said.

Moffuzan nodded and he could see where this was going.

"Yes, there is one member there who is part of the operation. Someone who does not want to hurt anyone and has been trying to reach out to protect us. His current position keeps him stuck up there though. I do worry about him, he is clever but is quite weak. He only has one friend and I do suspect that he also wants to get out of Rita's stronghold," Moffuzan explained.

"If he wants to get out, shouldn't we help whoever it is?" Kimberly asked.

"That would be difficult. He will leave soon and expose Rita's plans, we just need a bit of time, which unfortunately we do not have," Moffuzan replied.

"Which one is it if I may ask?" Tommy asked.

Meanwhile back down in Stone Canyon in his suburbian house, Robert received a strange call.

"It's me, we need to talk urgently. I will meet you at this location," the voice on the end said revealing a secret location, what Robert wrote down.

"I'll be there. And be careful, it is dangerous for you to be contacting me," Robert replied.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just a pawn here anyway," the voice said before hanging up.

Robert left the house and got in his car before driving to an abandoned warehouse about a two hour drive down south from Stone Canyon.

The being who called him got into the passenger seat of his car. He was already waiting for Robert to show up and before getting in the car, looked round to make sure that he wasn't followed.

"Rita doesn't know I'm gone so we are safe. Plus I doubt she would even notice me even if I wasn't. Anyway our friend, who you know as Moffuzan is safe. The power rangers should know by now what is going on," he said.

"What about you?" Robert asked.

"I'm just an alchemist. All I do is mix potions. I've already wasted 10,000 years being stuck in a dumpster but now I want to help you and your planet. Rita won't stop until she gets what she wants," the being replied.

"What is it she wants?" Robert asked.

"Complete and utter dominance over your world. Either that or destruction and death. That's all she cares about. I have a friend who I consider very special to me and I know he feels exactly the same as I do although he does not know yet that I am part of the operation," the being said.

"Maybe you should tell him," Robert replied.

"I will in time. Anyway there is one other thing I wanted to tell you. This is very secret but I feel I can trust you with this. Rita would literally kill me if she found out I told you," the being said while writing down some co-ordinates on a piece of paper.

"Here is the location of a safety deposit box. The codes to open the box are on the paper. You will find some big surprises inside that box. I cannot tell you anymore than that at this time. I will contact you again in a few weeks," he added before stepping out the car.

"Wait, I didn't get your name," Robert said.

"I am Baboo," the being said finally revealing his identity to Robert.

Back at the command centre, the power rangers were shocked to learn from Moffuzan who was sending the messages.

"Baboo? You mean that same creature who turned Billy and Kim into punks," Tommy said. The power rangers always knew though that he and his friend, who happened to be Squatt did not seem to be evil enough but was still surprised to find out that Baboo was part of the rebel operation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After meeting with Baboo, Robert travelled back home. He needed to work tomorrow so would wait until later in the week before going on another journey.

Back on the moon, Rita was planning her next attack when the palace starting shaking. Everyone inside was worried not knowing what was happening. Goldar, on the other hand, knew what this meant.

"Lord Zedd has returned," Goldar said. This made Rita groan. This was something she had feared for a long time. Goldar left Rita as he walked up to the upper section of the palace known as the Chamber of Command. Lord Zedd was in fact the real ruler of the group and he was not happy at all with Rita.

"Welcome back my lord, it is good to have you back," Goldar said bowing in front of Zedd.

"It has been a long time Goldar. Now where is that good for nothing witch Rita," Zedd replied sitting down on his metallic throne. On that note, Rita walked in trying to fake a smile.

"Zeddy, welcome back. So what brings you here?" Rita said.

"Silence. You have failed. You are not worthy of the title "Empress of Evil"," Zedd shouted. As he shouted, the chamber changed to a much darker colour. His anger seemed to influence the atmosphere and colours of the whole palace.

"But Zeddy," Rita said now almost crying.

"Enough. You will pay for the price of failure. Get this woman out of my sight," Zedd shouted. This shouting along with the change of atmosphere scared much of the minions. They never dared say a word. Goldar was too quick to turn on Rita however. He, too, was sick of Rita and in reality, only answered to Zedd.

Back in the command centre, Zordon was aware of recent events and told Alpha to contact the power rangers at once. Zordon told them about Zedd and how he was a lot more dangerous than Rita.

Moffuzan who was now on a space mission was also aware and would return to Earth once he had finished his mission elsewhere.

Zedd shrinked Rita with his spectre and locked her in the same dumpster she had previously been trapped in for over 10,000 years and sent her flying into space.

Both Finster and Scorpina were quite close to Rita so felt sorry for her but would never dare try and reason with Zedd in fear they would be destroyed. While all this was going on, Baboo started to walk slowly into the back and motioned Squatt to follow him. They walked into Baboo's room and closed the door behind him.

"Are you okay? You don't look too good," Squatt said noticing Baboo's anxious expression on his face.

"I don't really like how this is going. That Zedd person seems really freaky. I'm really scared Squatt," Baboo replied.

"He seems quite cool. We should be thankful he turned up," Squatt said. Baboo shook his head and looked like he was about to cry.

"Baboo, what's wrong? There's something else, isn't there?" Squatt asked.

"I can't do this anymore. This whole "being evil" thing. There are things I need to tell you," Baboo replied.

"You're not thinking of quitting, are you? Come on, what's going on?" Squatt asked. He was really concerned for Baboo. Baboo sighed then told him about Operation Blackfoot and about Moffuzan and other details. Squatt listened intently. He knew that he wasn't really evil either and didn't really know why he stayed with Rita.

"Listen Baboo, whatever you wish to do, I am with you all the way. Zedd and Goldar won't listen and would likely destroy us if they knew what you were up to. But you are right, I had also questioned my loyalty even before the Shellshock incident," Squatt said. Baboo nodded. Their friendship was important to him and wanted to keep it so he was happy that Squatt agreed with his cause.

Goldar who was still in the main lobby noticed that Squatt and Baboo had disappeared and went to look for them. He thought he had heard voices in Baboo's room and looked inside to find it empty.

"Where did they go?" Goldar growled. He then walked back to the chamber of command to report their dissapearance to Zedd. Zedd promised to destroy them if they ever returned.

Squatt followed Baboo to his spaceship what had been left on another part of the Moon since their arrival many millenia ago.

"So where are we going to go?" Squatt asked as they finally arrived at the spaceship, what was still intact.

"We should head to the main base where the rebel operation has its meetings. We are going to Onyx," Baboo replied. Squatt nodded his head, neither of them had set foot on a world other than the Earth and Moon for a long time and was glad to finally leave. Zedd's appearance was just the right time for them to make their escape.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The power rangers watched helplessly as their zords got frozen by Zedd's monster Piranthishead.

"You see Goldar, I come back and am able to control their zords in just one attempt. Much more than Rita and her pathetic monsters," Zedd laughed.

This comment really offended Finster and a few other monsters who were in earshot.

"Deal with it," Finster heard Goldar say obviously directed at him. Finster regarded his monsters as really fine soldiers. They may not have succeeded for the most part but he thought of them as good friends also. He cared a lot about his creations and gave them all souls. They were more than just clay as far as he was concerned. Of course, the power rangers wouldn't see it that way.

Finster walked into his workshop and closed the door. He wanted Rita back, Zedd didn't care about him. Plus he was worried about Squatt and Baboo as he noticed they had now gone. He took one good look at his Monster-Matic and hung his head.

"What am I even doing here?" Finster thought to himself. "Sure, Rita was bad but that guy out there is pure evil."

He locked himself in his workshop and tried to think of a plan to look for Rita. He was angry at Goldar for betraying her like that. He was also pondering on whether to walk out but only if Rita didn't come back. He didn't like Zedd at all.

"You see that Goldar, even that little runt Finster is scared of me. He's gone and locked himself away," Zedd said back in the main chamber.

"Yes, some of these are so attached to Rita and would not have it any other way," Goldar replied.

Piranthishead later informed Zedd about the new Thunderzords what angered Zedd as he thought the zords were completely destroyed. He ordered Piranthishead to destroy the rangers at all costs.

As they started travelling to Onyx, Squatt noticed a dumpster flying through space.

"Hey, that looks like Rita, should we go and help her?" Squatt asked. Baboo looked to where Squatt was looking and saw the dumpster.

Baboo was thinking what to do and then decided to change course. He steered the ship towards where the dumpster was and followed it.

"Okay I admit it, Rita wasn't all too bad. At least compared to that Zedd person back there. We'll get Rita and see what we can do from there," Baboo said as he kept fixed on the dumpster's course.

"What about this operation you told me about?" Squatt asked.

"That is still ongoing. We have at least six more years before the main invasion so we got plenty of time to prepare," Baboo replied.

Zedd was furious when he realised Piranthishead had been defeated and likely destroyed by the new thunderzords. He began to suspect that the rangers were not to be underestimated and not just "little children" as he referred to them.

"None of this would have happened if you used my monsters," Finster remarked while still in his workshop.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

During the pursuit of Rita's dumpster, Baboo placed his ship right above it and pressed a button releasing a hook above the handle of the dumpster. He needed to be very careful as any mistake could throw the dumpster out into space or knock the spaceship offcourse. After grabbing the dumpster successfully, Baboo did a u-turn back to the moon but set course to the other side of it away from the palace.

Moffuzan was back on Earth and proceeded to interfere with another battle. Zedd's second monster Primator was loose and Moffuzan found him alone in Angel Grove park.

"So you must be one of Zedd'smonsters, I am Moffuzan and I am here to take you down," Moffuzan said startling Primator.

"I will destroy you and anyone who gets in my way," Primator responded as they charged at each other. They started throwing punches at each other and this alerted both the command centre and also Zedd. Goldar told him that Moffuzan previously battled with Lizzinator. Zedd told Goldar he would keep a close eye on him.

Back in the command centre, the power rangers saw the battle on the viewing globe.

"Zordon, we should go and help Moffuzan. That monster was obviously there to attack us but Moffuzan got to him first," Jason said.

"You are right Jason, you should go right away," Zordon replied as the power rangers morphed into action and arrived on the scene.

During the distraction, Moffuzan took out his battling sword for the first time and took a swipe at Primator. His sword resembled Goldar's sword although a bit smaller.

"Hey, that's not fair, I got distracted by those rangers," Primator complained.

"Like you fought fair anyway," Moffuzan hit back. The power rangers joined the fight while Primator tried to defend himself.

Zedd saw Primator getting ganged up on and threw a grenade down to make him big.

"Oh no," Moffuzan said and retreated to a safe distance.

"We need Thunderzord power now," Jason called as the zords came and formed to make the Thunder Megazord. Tommy called the Dragonzord and they proceeded to fight the giant sized Primator.

Moffuzan who was watching this battle thought about the way about how most of Rita and Zedd's monsters always ended up growing. He needed that same skill in order to be able to battle certain monsters. He was certain the power rangers would be able to handle it this time round though.

Zedd was angry when Primator got destroyed and promised that he would defeat the power rangers whatever the cost. Little did he know of the events happening on another part of the Moon.

Squatt and Baboo carried Rita's dumpster onto the Moon and released it onto the surface. They got out of the spaceship and stood by the dumpster. They looked at each other and nodded their heads, they knew what needed to be done.

Baboo turned the lid of the dumpster and released Rita who returned back to her full size like she did the last time she released.

"Squatt, Baboo, you released me. Thank you. But where are we?" Rita asked.

"We are back on the moon, but we are quite far from the palace," Baboo said. It was pointless explaining the full story how they got there in the first place.

"I don't know why or how you are this far out from the palace but it doesn't really matter now. What does matter is getting back my palace," Rita replied. Baboo breathed a sigh of relief. They took a long walk up up the palace, what really wasn't that far from where the spaceship was left.

Zedd on the other hand was making plans to destroy the power rangers once and for all and it didn't include making cliche monsters.

"What do you have in mind, my lord?" Goldar asked standing by his master.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was the weekend once again and now Robert, who had previously been in contact with Baboo had been given directions to a safety despost box, what apparently held some more secrets as a part of Operation Blackfoot.

The location was a bank in Helena, Montana, what was a long distance from Stone Canyon in southern California. He hoped that what he would find would be worth it though. He got a flight over that morning. He walked into the bank and headed over to the safety box and typed in the codes to unlock it. Inside was a booklet, a key and a small communication device. He stored them all in his backpack then locked the safe back up. He would study these contents when he returned home.

Back on the moon, Finster had been out of work for a short while and it felt like Zedd and Goldar had forgotten about him. Scorpina wasn't too bothered and still stood by Goldar's side and battled with him whenever it happened.

After Primator's defeat, Zedd was thinking of raising the stakes. It was obvious to him that simple monster attacks were not working and had no intention of asking for Finster's help or any of his monsters backstage in the palace.

Contrary to popular belief, most of Finster's monsters were resurrected shortly after they were destroyed with their memories intact. Many of which were thousands of years old with their own histories. The palace in actual fact was full of monsters who tend to act as servants or guards as such but usually only stay in the back.

Finster was the only one who cared enough for their wellbeing and always checked up on them all. Most of them loved Rita and didn't particularly like Zedd for how he got rid of her.

Zedd thought they were all useless though and instead was planning on destroying the power rangers personally without anyone else's interference. He teleported himself down to Earth just outside Angel Grove and started zapping things with his Z-staff scaring everyone away. He did almost hit a few people by the closeness of his attacks.

This set off the command centre sirens and once again, the power rangers were called into action.

"So this is the famous Lord Zedd," Tommy said. His powers were weakening ever since the Green Candle incident but was determined to battle on.

"Soon to be the ruler of the entire universe," Zedd replied as he shot a blast from his staff right at Tommy. He repeated these shots at the other rangers knocking them back.

"Aaaw what's the matter rangers? Aren't you going to call your zords? Oh I forgot, you cannot escalate a battle unless I force you to," Zedd taunted as he shot more blasts but in a slow fashion not giving thema chance to get back to their feet.

"Noo, we won't let you beat us," Tommy groaned. As the power rangers struggled to get back up, Zedd walked slowly up to them and hovered his staff above them.

"Goodbye power rangers," Zedd said as his staff charged up for a power blast. Just as he was about to fire, the power rangers were teleported back to the command centre.

"Damn you Zordon, I almost had them," Zedd shouted as the blast just went through the ground barely missing the rangers.

"That was too close," Zack said as the rangers tried to get their breath back. They were also in a lot of pain.

"I'm sorry rangers, I had not prepared for this and was not expecting Zedd to make such a surprise attack," Zordon said.

"What are we supposed to do Zordon? Zedd is too powerful for us. And that was just him normal sized," Tommy said.

"Zedd is more powerful than any regular monster you have faced or are likely to face in the future so you must be prepared to use whatever is in your arsenal to defeat him if he does something like this again," Zordon replied.

Zedd was now back on the moon furious that he had been foiled so easily. He knew the rangers would be a lot more prepared next time so decided to go back to the monster methods.

After Robert had returned home, he took a read of the booklet he found in the safety box back in the Montana bank. What he read intrigued him. It appeared to be a complete catalogue on the United Alliance of Evil and other factions.

He was still unsure what the key was for and he took a look at it. He thought it opened some kind of vehicle of some sort. Robert believed it could be a key to some kind of spaceship. He locked them all away along with the communication device in one of his drawers and he would try using the communicator tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Ten chapters already. Thank you for all who have been reading this and your kind reviews. I apologise if I may have gotten a bit offtrack with some of this. I've been trying to write this in a way, which contradicts a lot of the original storyline so some of the continuity and ideas may seem a bit off at times.**

That next morning, Tommy had been called into the command centre alone. None of the other power rangers were present as Zordon only wanted to see Tommy.

Alpha gave Tommy a diagnostic check and the news was not good at all. Zordon told him that his future as the green ranger was all but gone. This devestated Tommy as he enjoyed being a power ranger and felt he had a duty to protect the planet from attacks from the likes of Zedd.

"I can't believe this is the end. Is there anything we can do?" Tommy asked.

"There is one other reason why I called you here Tommy. Ever since Rita's green candle burned out, me and Alpha have been working on a brand new power source. We both believe you are the perfect choice for this experiment," Zordon said.

"Does this mean I still get to be a power ranger?" Tommy said hopeful.

"Yes. Alpha and I have formed a new power coin what controls the White Tigerzord and allows you to morph into the white ranger," Zordon replied as he showed Tommy the new zord and his ranger suit. Tommy was overwhelmed and very happy to know he would still be able to be a power ranger and was also told that it could never be stolen by the forces of evil.

Back in his Stone Canyon home, Robert examined his communicating device what he acquired from the bank. It appeared to have no battery although looked like it might still work. He thought for a few moments and then started to speak into it.

"Hello, this is Professor Robert Coleman. I am calling from Stone Canyon, California. If anyone is there, please respond," he said. There was no answer, he repeated a few times and still got no answer. He noticed a frequency changer on the side, what he messed around with.

Back on the moon, something caught Finster's attention in his workshop. He noticed a signal coming through on his radio and tried to listen in. Robert then repeated what he said previously. This made Finster jump when he realised someone was breaking in his transmissions.

"This is Finster. Who are you? How are you able to broadcast at this frequency?" he replied through the other end. Robert recognised the name straight away and was now sweating with anxiety. He didn't know what to say.

"I don't know. I guess I got lucky," Robert said nervously.

"Like hell you did. I'm onto you mister. You should watch your back," Finster replied before turning off the connection. Robert placed the communicator back in his drawer. He realised he was now in a dangerous situation. He had access to a lot of confidential information and it was likely the bad guys will try anything to try and take it from him.

It was at this moment when Rita along with Squatt and Baboo reached the back entrance to the moon palace.

"So the green ranger has been given new powers and is now the white ranger," Zedd said who had been spying on Tommy through his telescopic eyes.

"It doesn't matter what colour he is, he will never defeat us. And neither will the other power rangers," Goldar replied.

Finster called in two of his favourite monsters for an important errand. Eye Guy and Socadillo stood in front of Finster and waited for instructions.

"There is a human down on Earth who I believe is spying on us. I don't think he is with the power rangers and is only a civilian. I want you to go down and find out what he knows about us. Make him talk but don't hurt him. We may need to hold him in the palace dungeons later so make sure he doesn't run away," Finster said. Both monsters understood and Finster gave them the name and address of Robert as they went down in pursuit of him.

Zedd was about to make another monster when he heard some familiar voices. He turned round and so did Goldar and they were both shocked.

"Rita, you came back," Zedd said as he saw Rita standing there along with Squatt and Baboo on either side.

Finster heard what was going on outside and came out to greet Rita.

"I am back and I'm here to stay," Rita replied as Zedd just groaned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The power rangers were all called into the command centre as Zordon had a big announcement to make. They were all pleased to leatn that Tommy was now the white ranger and had been made the leader also. Tommy was now stronger than ever and never could his powers be taken from him again. At least for now.

Back on the moon, Zedd was coming to terms at Rita's return.

"So this is why you two disappeared, you thought you could just leave and bring that witch back," Zedd said to Squatt and Baboo still unaware of why they really left originally.

"Oh well, never mind. I'm sure we can work something out," he added after a brief pause.

"I have some news what I think you all need to know. Someone down on Earth got through to our frequency and I have reason to believe he may be spying on us," Finster said what caught everyone's attention. They all looked at Finster with disbelief.

"A spy, eh? Maybe we should deal with whoever it is. We can't have anyone learning of our plans now, can we?" Zedd said.

"I have already sent down two of my monsters down to capture and interrogate him," Finster replied.

"Good. Rita, you may stay for now. I may have some use for you after all now that I think of it," Zedd replied.

Robert, who was at home was minding his own business when he was surprised by Eye Guy and Socadillo who materialised in front of him suddenly in his front room. Socadillo quickly grabbed Robert and wrestled him to the floor. He held Robert down tightly as Eye Guy walked over to him.

"What do you guys want?" Robert asked. He was't too scared of the monsters themselves but was a bit concerned what they might do.

"You must be Robert, the professor. You have something what belongs to us," Eye Guy said.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Robert lied. He knew instantly what they were talking about but was determined not to reveal what he knew.

Eye Guy smirked at that response and moved his eyes around the room then back to Robert.

"Oh, I think you do. Nice house you got here, it could do with a good clearout, don't think," Eye Guy taunted.

"No you can't. Plea..," Robert was about to plead but Socadillo clamped his hand over his mouth silencing him.

"Quiet, you. You're in no position to try and reason with us," Socadillo said.

Eye Guy started trashing the room and searched through Robert's cabinets and drawers. He found all the documents what Robert got in the bank's safety deposit box, the coded conversations and everything else.

Both monsters were surprised at the findings, they had not realised the extent of what they found. They had only expected to find the communication device and not much else. Robert struggled to move but Socadillo kept him firmly in place.

"We will be confiscating these. You're coming with us," Eye Guy said as Socadillo pulled Robert up to his feet. Both monsters grabbed either of Robert's arms as they all then disappeared from the room.

Shortly afterwards, Eye Guy came out in the front of the chamber of command where all the main villains were.

"This is everything I could find when I was searching the prisoner's house. As you can see, there are detailed files of the UAE as well as conversations what appear to all be encrypted. There is also a kind of communicator and what appears to be a key to some kind of zord or ship," Eye Guy said.

"Thank you Eye Guy, you have done well, I will go through all this and have a look at all its contents immediately. In the meantime, where is the prisoner?" Rita replied.

"He is being held for interrogation in the prisoner chambers. I have chained him up to ensure he won't escape and I will be questioning him later," Eye Guy replied.

"You better make sure he don't escape or you'll be punished. I want you to make him talk. Do whatever you have to in order to make him spill his knowledge out," Zedd said.

"He will not get away, I can promise you that and he will talk. I will make him crack if I have to," Eye Guy replied before leaving the main chamber.

Baboo was quite nervous and was worried what might happen if he was found out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Eye Guy walked into the dungeon where Robert was being guarded by two putties. Robert was struggling to escape from the chains what were holding him but they were too tight. He was sitting down on the floor against a wall with chains around his arms, as well as his wrists behind his back and his legs together in front of him.

"Welcome to our moon palace. I hope you are very comfortable. Do you know why you are here?" Eye Guy said.

"I know why I am here, you want to know about those files you found. Well I won't tell you anything," Robert replied defiantly.

"I am aware they have been encrypted but I'm sure Rita and Finster will easily be able to decode them. You aren't exactly going anywhere so you might as well tell me what you know," Eye Guy replied. Robert remained quiet at that point and was determined not to reveal his secrets.

"You broke into our communications with that device and was able to obtain secret information about our organisations, our members as well as some secret conversations," Eye Guy said starting to get angry.

"Who are you working for? Someone must have told you the location where those files were kept. I know Moffuzan is involved but who else? Come on, spill," Eye Guy shouted.

After a brief pause, Eye Guy walked up closer to Robert.

"I will get that knowledge one way or another. I have stolen the intelligence of many people and I will do the same to you," Eye Guy replied as he revealed his main eye.

"Hold his eyes open, this won't take long," Eye Guy said to the putties who forced Robert to look directly into the main eye what was now separated from Eye Guy's body. Robert couldn't do anything and was forced to stare right into Eye Guy's eye.

"What are you doing?" Robert asked.

"Quite simple, my friend. I can sometimes capture people within my main eye what also acts as another dimension. This method, however I find to be a lot more effective. I will stare right into your soul through your own eyes and basically mindrape you," Eye Guy replied as he stayed fixated on Robert's eyes.

Robert was speechless. He tried to look away but the putties kept him in place. There was no escape. Robert felt himself getting weaker as Eye Guy continued to work on him. After about ten minutes, Eye Guy was done. He returned his eye back to his body as the putties released their hold on Robert who fell unconcious.

"It's done. I have everything I need to know, this interrogation is over," Eye Guy said as he then left the room.

Both Rita and Zedd stood in the main chamber and was thinking of what to do to finally defeat the power rangers once and for all. That was when Eye Guy walked in.

"I took the prisoner's secrets from him. He didn't exactly say anything so I mindraped him and got the information that way," Eye Guy replied.

"Excellent. So tell us everything you discovered. What secrets was this man trying to hide?" Zedd asked. Everyone present stayed quiet as Eye Guy proceeded to tell them everything.

Both Rita and Zedd were furious when they discovered about a rebel group trying to stop them.

"We should destroy everyone involved as well as the power rangers," Goldar replied.

"Did you find out who was in the rebel alliance? If you know, please tell us," Rita said.

"I'm afraid I couldn't get that information. I doubt even the prisoner knows the names of everyone involved," Eye Guy replied.

"What about the one who has been conversing with him on these files? What do they mean? And who told him about this communicator? Surely you must have that information," Zedd said. Both Squatt and Baboo gulped at that moment. Would Eye Guy really drop Baboo in it? Does he really know the truth? Eye Guy paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Eye Guy. Come on, who's the mole? Was it someone here?" Zedd asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't have that information. I have told you everything I could," Eye Guy replied eventually before being dismissed. As he left, he walked past Baboo. Eye Guy gave him a peculiar look as if to say, "I've got my eye on you."

Eye Guy obviously knew but Baboo was surprised that Eye Guy lied about not knowing who was involved. Maybe he had his reasons for sure or maybe he just wasn't convinced it was all true.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **So we are now coming to the period in time what would have been The Power Transfer. Biggest change in this is that there is no Rocky, Adam or Aisha and there was no peace conference. Also Rita has returned back to the palace before The Wedding what will appear in a few chapters time.**

All was calm in the park in Angel Grove where the Tommy and Kimberly were walking. They were minding their own business when they were suddenly attacked.

"Oh no, putties," Kimberly said as they both tried to defend themselves.

The other rangers were contacted and sent to the park to help Tommy and Kimberly. The putties were really tough so they had to morph.

"Well well, it's been a long time since we last met power rangers," said a familiar but menacing voice coming from behind. The rangers turned their faces to see someone they hadn't seen for a long time.

"Scorpina," Trini said. Goldar also joined alongside his wife to battle the rangers.

"We haven't got time for you creeps," Tommy said.

"Oooh, my heart bleeds," Scorpina said sarcastically.

Tommy was about to reply when he heard a loud laugh from a figure coming towards him. Lord Zedd stood in between Goldar and Scorpina.

"We've spent enough time trying to destroy you brats. Now playtime's over," Zedd said. Without further ado, Zedd made himself and his henchman grow.

"Zordon, we need Thunderzord power now," Jason called as the zords formed to make the Thunder Megazord. Tommy called the White Tigerzord to join the battle.

"Excellent. Now time to destroy your zords once and for all," Zedd replied as the three villains started attacking.

While this was going on, Rita stayed on the moon and watched through her telescope at the action.

Finster was in his workshop and called Eye Guy in personally. He wanted to know what was going on and noticed Eye Guy looking suspiciously when he informed Rita and Zedd about what he obtained from Robert.

"Off the record, what happened in the interrogation? You found something you didn't want Rita and Zedd to know, didn't you?" Finster said. Eye Guy just nodded.

Finster took a look out of the keyhole and could see that Rita was preoccupied with her telescope.

"Okay, between you and me. I am asking this as a friend, what did you find?" Finster asked quietly.

"I encountered something known as a Millenium Message. I don't know what that means but I am pretty sure Rita and Zedd knows," Eye Guy replied.

"Millenium Message? I don't think I have heard of that. Could it be from the future?" Finster asked.

"That's what I think too. I believe those files I found probably have everything to do with that and much more what we could ever know," Eye Guy replied.

"Rita and Zedd are very clever. If they are planning something big then it is likely they are not going to tell anyone besides only the high ranking members and only the most evillest monsters. Very few of my own monsters would be in that category so it is likely they are unaware also," Finster said. Eye Guy agreed. Zedd and Rita would want to keep something so big secret to stop anyone turning against them if they disagreed.

"There is one other thing I failed to mention and it concerns one of our fellow minions. Baboo was the one who gave Robert the files and communicator in the first place," Eye Guy said. This surprised Finster but he was in no way shocked. He just nodded his head.

"Thank you for telling me all this. I assure you this will be kept confidential. You are free to go," Finster said as Eye Guy left the workshop.

Back in the park, the rangers were having a tough battle against Zedd, Goldar and Scorpina.

"Do you give up yet rangers?" Goldar asked menacingly.

"Never, we will never surrender to you Goldar," Tommy replied.

"Then you will be destroyed," Goldar said as he took a swipe at the Tigerzord.

After a quick beating, the Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord regained the upper hand and started beating the villains. The power sword lit up and was now in destroy mode. The three villains retreated before they could be destroyed.

"I've got such a headache," Rita responded after seeing all of the battle.

"That was just a warmup, fighting them all at once is actually a good strategy if done right," Zedd replied.

"We almost had them but we will be back," Scorpina replied.

Meanwhile Eye Guy walked back into the room where Robert was being held.

"Oh no, not you again. You already got into my mind once. What more do you want?" Robert asked but was then shocked when Eye Guy cut his chains.

"You are free to go, you are no more use to us," Eye Guy replied as he teleported Robert back to his house.

Moffuzan was there waiting and he conveniently tidied up the mess left by Eye Guy.

"Moffuzan, what are you doing here?" Robert asked.

"I've been researching how these monsters work and how they get their powers. I also found out some of the secrets of going big," Moffuzan replied. He took out what looked like a Z-staff similar to what Zedd has but without the Z.

"I got this from Onyx. This is quite a powerful weapon what can fire blasts and lasers. It can also be used to make me big. Also get this, it can also be used to make monsters similar to the ones what Zedd uses," Moffuzan replied. This got Robert intrigued.

Meanwhile Zedd was thinking of something but not the power rangers this time. He sat on his throne deep in thought.

Goldar walked up to his master noticing this.

"Is everything okay, my lord?" Goldar asked. Zedd's next words shocked Goldar to the core.

"Yes Goldar, I am fine. I was just thinking about Rita. What would you say if I asked Rita to be my wife?" Zedd replied. Goldar was speechless.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 1** **4**

Goldar didn't know what to say at Zedd's question. This was the one thing he had not expected Zedd to say at all.

"Well Goldar, what do you think?" Zedd asked.

"But Zedd, you hate Rita. Why wo..," Goldar started before being interrupted.

"Do you dare question my wishes?" Zedd said getting angry. Goldar got quite nervous but kept his cool.

"No, of course not. If you want to get married to Rita, that is not for me to decide," Goldar replied and Zedd calmed down.

"Good. Bring Rita in, I might as well get this over with right now," Zedd said as Goldar reluctantly went to find Rita.

"You wish to see me Zeddy," Rita said as she walked in followed by Goldar who stood near the back.

"Yes Rita. There is something I want to say. I've been meaning to ask for a while," Zedd said.

"Well, what is it?" Rita asked.

"Will you marry me?" Zedd eventually asked. Rita was shocked at this. Goldar put his head in his hands. Everyone else who was in the area was also shocked too and stood still.

"Of course I'll marry you. Together we can destroy the power rangers and claim the Earth as our own. Together we'll be unstoppable. Together we will rule the world," Rita laughed as Zedd joined in.

"But first, I must recharge. The time has come for my Centennial Recharge. When I wake up in a few day's time then we will get started," Zedd said as he prepared himself for his recharge in his special recharging bed.

"While you are recharging, I will get everything prepared for when you wake up. Sweet dreams Zeddy," Rita said. She was really excited and couldn't wait for the big day. After saying this, Zedd went to sleep.

"Finster, contact the monsters and get them ready. We don't want them to miss out. Also some of those will be needed to guard the power rangers once we have them in our trap," Rita replied. Finster went right to it and let everyone know the big news.

The power rangers were getting some news of their own what just happened to occur at the same time. They were not aware of the news on the moon nor were they even aware that Rita was back. Their school had been selected for a trip to Australia as teen exchange speakers. Everyone was quite excited to go including Bulk and Skull.

"Man, I hope Angel Grove will be okay without us. What if Zedd attacks the town while we are way," Kimberly said when the power rangers were alone.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Zordon will contact us if anything comes up and we'll be sent back here straight away," Tommy replied.

"Yeah, besides Zordon told us that Zedd has to do some 100 year recharge or something so we are pretty lucky that this is happening at this time," Zack said.

"You're right, I shouldn't worry so much," Kimberly said.

Later, they arrived in Australia after a long flight and decided to take in the sights.

"It's so lovely here. Warm weather, nice food. Everything about this place is just beautiful," Kimberly said as everyone else agreed.

Rita who was on the moon was making her preparations. It had been 24 hours now and Zedd would waken the next day.

"Finster, what are you doing?" Rita asked as he noticed Finster doing something on his computer.

"I am installing a virus on this disc. We can use it on that robot Alpha 5. This will reprogram him and turn him into our ally," Finster replied.

"That's all good. But how will this help us?" Rita asked.

"We will use Alpha to trap the rangers in the abandoned Spectre Theatre and his reprogramming can also be used to shut of Zordon's communication with the rangers afterwards," Finster replied.

"Nice work Finster, I like the sound of that. I didn't think you had it in you," Rita said quite impressed.

"I do my best," Finster said proud of himself.

"You carry on with the virus, let me know when it's all ready," Rita replied.

"It will take a while. I will need to go over the coding a few times and make sure everything is correct before it can be used," Finster said.

"Just do your best. And don't take too long. We need it before tomorrow," Rita replied before letting Finster get back to work.

A few hours later it was done. Rita told Finster to install the disc immediately.

Alpha who was quite bored walked out the command centre for some fresh air when he got ambushed by Finster.

"Who are you?" Alpha asked.

"Your worst nightmare now don't move," Finster said as he tackled Alpha to the ground.

"Noooo, let me go," Alpha said as Finster turned him onto his stomach so he could reach the back of his head revealing a little opening. Finster shoved the disc right in and then released Alpha who started shaking a few times and then got back to his feet.

"Time to trap the power rangers," Alpha said who was successfully reprogrammed by Finster's virus. He walked back in the command centre and Zordon instantly noticed something was wrong.

"Alpha, are you okay? What happened outside?" Zordon asked.

"I am fine, why wouldn't I be?" Alpha lied. He pressed a few buttons what triggered the communicators of the power rangers.

"We read you Zordon, what's up?" Tommy asked once making sure they were alone.

"This is Alpha, please morph at once and teleport to the Spectre Theatre. This is an emergency," Alpha said. Tommy found this a bit weird but nevertheless, the rangers did as they were told not realising the trap they were about to fall in.

"What are you doing Alpha? The Spectre Theatre is an evil place. Why did you send the rangers there?" Zordon asked.

"Oh for once in your life, shut up old man," Alpha replied getting quite irritated.

"This isn't like you. Please let me help you," Zordon said.

"I don't need any help. Now it is time to shut you off," Alpha said as he did just that.

"Now with you out the way, you won't be able to help the power rangers at all and Zedd and Rita's plan will go accordingly," Alpha laughed.

Rita and Finster had gathered up a bunch of monsters in the chamber and Rita made an announcment.

"It is a great pleasure to have you all here. It is not often I get you all here at once but tomorrow is a very special day as I'm sure Finster has already told you. Tomorrow me and Zedd are getting married and I have just been informed the power rangers are trapped in the Spectre Theatre," Rita replied.

Goldar, Scorpina, Squatt and Baboo were also listening and they all seemed to have come round to Rita's way of thinking. The latter was still considering his part in the rogue operation but decided to hang around for the time being.

"Let's all make tomorrow a big day. After tomorrow, the power rangers will be no more and the world will be ours," Rita cheered as the monsters all raised their hands in a victorious chant.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 1** **5**

The power rangers remained morphed as they waited in the Spectre Theatre for further instructions. They remained in the main lobby unaware of the trap they were about to fall in.

On the moon, Rita was examining all the monsters who had been gathered up in the chamber of command.

"Okay everyone, who wants to go down and ambush those power brats," Rita said as every monster raised their hands excitedly.

"It's so nice to see you all hyped up. I have an idea, why don't you all go down at once. That should keep those rangers busy. And the best part is they can't use their powers at all there," Rita laughed.

"I hear the theatre has some kind of power sealer what stops their powers from being used. That would also mean we can't use our special moves either," Grumble Bee replied.

"That doesn't matter. We don't need our powers to defeat those wimps. With our physical strength alone, we can easily overpower them," Soccadillo replied. The other monsters agreed and were quite eager to get started.

"Then what are you waiting for, get down there and use that physical strength to beat up those rangers," Rita said as the monsters almost immediately teleported all at once.

"It won't be long now," Rita said as the monsters disappeared.

Back in the theatre, the rangers were about to get their rude awakening when suddenly, all the monsters suddenly appeared round them.

"Oh no, it's a trap," Jason said as the rangers got into a fighting stance. There was about ten monsters all surrounding them.

"Be careful guys, just hold together and we will be fine," Tommy added.

"Hello rangers, nice to see you all again," Peckster started who had been assigned to lead the monsters. The rangers tried to teleport out but were shocked when their teleport systems didn't work.

"Oh no, what do we do now?" Kimberly asked.

"There is no escape power rangers, we have you right where we want you," Invenusable Flytrap said. The rangers tried to call their power weapons but that failed too.

"Your powers will not work here. Neither will ours. In other words, you are trapped here with us," Peckster replied.

"Oh no, what do we do?" Trini asked. Peckster ordered the monsters to attack as the rangers and monsters started battling with normal attacks.

Alpha was watching the whole thing from the viewing globe and remarked on how good it was to see the rangers getting pummelled.

While the rangers were getting beaten up by the group of monsters who revealed that Rita and Zedd were getting married shocking the rangers, Zedd just started to wake up from his centennial recharge and was feeling better than ever.

"Welcome back Zedd, I hope you had a good sleep," Rita said. Zedd smiled underneath his mask and stood up.

"Enough waiting around, let's get the preparations underway. I trust you have everything ready for our wedding," Zedd replied.

"The monsters have the rangers trapped in the Spectre Theatre. There is no way anyone can use any of their powers in there," Rita replied.

"Excellent. If those monsters can keep the rangers busy long enough then we can easily take over the Earth during the distraction," Zedd replied.

In the theatre, the rangers were getting exhausted from the monster attacks.

"Give up yet?" Peckster taunted.

"Never, the power rangers will never surrender," Tommy said defiantly resulting in loud laughter from the monsters.

"There is only one thing we can do now, run for it," Kimberly said as the rangers looked for a way out. They all split up to look for the exit as the monsters also did the same. They were determined to make sure the rangers didn't escape. The rangers met up near a staircase and were almost caught by Robogoat and Snizzard before escaping from the theatre.

Zedd and Rita were furious demanding Peckster and Rhinoblaster to go after them. The rest of the monsters had returned back to the moon palace for the impending wedding. It wasn't long before the rangers were sent back to the theatre by Alpha with both Peckster and Rhinoblaster under strict orders to keep them guarded.

"Aaw man, back here again," Tommy groaned. He was also fed up of the sight of the two monsters who the rangers had just battled outside.

Back on the moon, the wedding between Rita and Zedd was just about to begin.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 1** **6**

The wedding was all set and all of Rita and Zedd's henchman and monsters gathered in the chapel down in the back of the palace.

"So we have all the roles set but there is just one thing missing. We need someone who can play music. The wedding cannot be proper without some proper music. Is there anyone here who can play the organ?" Zedd asked looking round. Everyone remained quiet until one monster eventually stepped forward.

"I have some music skills and I think I am okay on the organ," Snizard replied from the back of the room.

"Good, come forward and sit yourself down," Zedd said as Snizard took his place on the organ. Zedd handed Snizard the list of tracks to play starting with Here Comes The Bride what Snizard was able to play flawlessly. Snizard was actually a very skilled organ player unknown to most of the crew. Of course, most of the monsters had their own skills outside of battling the power rangers.

Finster acted as the priest conducting the wedding. Zedd and Rita tried to make the wedding look as real as possible and this actually acted like a normal human wedding would have.

While this was going on, the power rangers were plotting to escape once again from the spectre theatre. Rhinoblaster and Peckster were forced to keep guard and were very disappointed to miss the wedding.

"Great, all the other monsters are having such a great time and here's us having to keep watch of these pathetic humans in this boring place," Rhinoblaster complained.

"Relax Rhinoblaster. I'm just as gutted as you are. But Rita promised us a heavy reward if we kept those rangers trapped here," Peckster replied. Rhinoblaster nodded although he wasn't too convinced on the reward. It was at that time they heard a voice call to them.

"Hey you monsters, we give up. Please accept our surrender," Kimberly said walking slowly towards the door seemingly in peace.

"So you give up, eh ranger?" Peckster said as he and Rhinoblaster walked up to Kimberly. Some chains materialised in Peckster's hands.

"Well we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Peckster replied as he motioned for Rhinoblaster to grab Kimberly.

"Hey birdbrain," Tommy shouted from above as Peckster and Rhinoblaster suddenly stopped and looked above. Kimberly jumped out the way as Tommy dropped a net onto them trapping the two monsters inside. Tommy jumped down and was joined by the other rangers who wrapped the net round the monsters securing them tight and left them there as they escaped the theatre.

"Let us go, rangers," Rhinoblaster shouted. The monsters struggled to break out the net holding them but they were trapped.

"I don't think so. See ya later," Zack taunted. The rangers escaped from the theatre once again and proceeded to make their own way to the command centre.

"How far is it to the command centre?" Trini asked.

"It's a few miles from here, it's not too far," Billy replied.

"That's good, I don't think I can handle more of this," Kimberly said.

They reached the command centre after about an hour walk. They were glad to be back finally and safe from the monsters. Billy took the disc out of Alpha after realising what had happened restoring him back to normal and got Zordon back online. They filled Zordon in on the details who called the situation very disturbing.

A few other monsters were sent down to rescue Peckster and Rhinoblaster from their trap who were later punished by Rita and Zedd for their failure. They were glad to still be alive though after all that embarrassment.

Robert was about to get a trip of his lifetime when Moffuzan paid him a visit later that night. Moffuzan materialised in Robert's house and had a look of urgence on his face.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked noticing Moffuzan's expression.

"I need to get you off this planet right away. There are some creatures I want you to meet and boy do they have a story to tell," Moffuzan replied.

"Creatures? What story? Why do I need to leave this planet?" Robert asked quite confused.

"I'll tell you on the way. It's important though and we don't have much time," Moffuzan replied. He got hold of Robert as they teleported to a different location not too far from Stone Canyon.

"This is my ship. Get in," Moffuzan said as Robert sat inside the ship followed by Moffuzan. The spaceship was big enough for two people. Moffuzan closed the ship doors and wasted no more time. He pressed a few buttons and the spaceship sped off as quick as lightning.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 1** **7**

Robert had got his first glimpse of space in Moffuzan's ship and was amazed at the sites outside.

"It's beautiful, isn't? Out here, you will find many wonderful treasures," Moffuzan replied.

After talking about the wonders of space, Moffuzan began to get to the main point of topic.

"I'm sorry to have to drag you out here. Listen, Zordon thinks we are against him. He isn't too particularly happy about my connections with Onyx,"Moffuzan said.

"Who's Zordon? What does he have to do with all this?" Robert asked.

"Zordon mentors the power rangers. The rangers themselves are banned from Onyx while Zordon seems to hate anything what isn't human," Moffuzan replied. Robert was stunned at this.

"How do you know all this?" Robert asked.

"The monsters I want you to meet will be able to tell you what you need to know. Onyx is where we are going," Moffuzan replied.

"Would they even want to see a regular human like myself?" Robert asked.

"Most monsters don't hate humans in general, its the power rangers they are most afraid of," Moffuzan replied.

"How far away is Onyx?" Robert asked.

"Onyx orbits a star about 5,000 light years away from your planet in a constellation of the sky Earthlings call Cetus," Moffuzan replied. Robert nodded and didn't ask any more questions. He hoped to find answers on Onyx. He was very confused at how Moffuzan was talking about Zordon.

"Right, time for warp speed. It should take us a few hours to get there at warp speed, hold on tight," Moffuzan said as the spaceship began to travel at a much higher speed.

Back in the command centre, the power rangers were talking to Zordon about something.

"We couldn't find him anywhere, he seems to have vanished," Zack said.

"Damn, what is that Moffuzan guy up to?" Jason said punching the air.

"He's probably got to the professor before us," Billy said.

"That is not good news at all. Keep looking and I will try and scan the universe for anything," Zordon said as the power rangers teleported out. Moffuzan on the other hand was aware of what might happen and shielded his spacehip from any wavelengths what might detect their movements.

Rita was looking through her telescope not sure what was going on and seemed to be a bit stressed with it all.

"What's the matter, Rita?" Zedd asked. It had been a week now since they got married and all was well in the moon palace.

"Something strange is going on and I don't know what. The rangers have been looking in that professor's house and throughout Stone Canyon and Angel Grove for something," Rita replied.

"I've seen it too. They are after that traitor Moffuzan. He is of no concern to us though. Seems Zordon is being a bit xenophobic when it comes to aliens whatever they may be," Zedd replied. This did not surprise Rita at all.

Moffuzan touched down on the Onyx surface and he and Robert stepped out. Robert took the time to look round. It looked like a desert planet with reminiscents of the wild west.

"Lets go into town. Just watch your back, it can get quite rough around here. You'll be fine if you stick with me," Moffuzan said.

The town seemed to interest Robert. There were bars and shops on both sides of the road.

"Ah, here we are. This is the Onyx Tavern, that is the most popular place for monsters to go to. I managed to get a room booked for us so we can get some privacy," Moffuzan said.

They walked in and mostly everyone recognised Moffuzan straight away but were surprised at the newcomer, Robert but didn't really pay much attention to him.

They walked to the bar and the bartender saw them and walked up to them.

"Welcome back Moffuzan and I see you bought the professor. The others are waiting in your room, I'll take you right away," the bartender said as he led them to their room. Three other monsters were waiting and greeted Robert and Moffuzan. Robert recognised one of them as he battled against the Power Rangers.

"Robert, meet Fang, Waspicable and Loyax," Moffuzan replied.

"Oh boy, this is going to be interesting," Robert thought to himself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 1** **8**

After everyone was introduced, everyone sat down around a table after the doors were closed behind them.

"Firstly, let me first start by saying it is an honour to meet you," Loyax said. Robert smiled and nodded his head.

"This is usually where I have my meetings, not many monsters are available today so there is only a few of us now. There are a lot more involved in this though and we have other larger rooms also where we meet," Moffuzan said.

"Moffuzan has already told you about our operation, I presume," Waspicable said.

"Yes, Operation Blackfoot. It's a resistance group of rebel monsters opposed to the United Alliance of Evil and the proposed plans set by Dark Spector," Robert replied.

"We have been trying to recruit as much monsters to our cause, many of whom used to work for leaders under the UAE," Moffuzan said.

"Us monsters are treated very badly. I was tricked by Rita all because she promised to give me some eggs if I defeated the power rangers. I didn't want to battle but Rita made me. Then I am forced to grow to giant size against my will. It's the same thing for most monsters. They never stand a chance against those megazords," Fang replied.

"I was told about the power rangers. Well Zordon to be precise, he doesn't trust you or this operation apparently," Robert said.

"Yes, one of our fellow monsters informed Moffuzan and was told to fetch you because of your connections and also you are one of very few humans who don't get scared at the simple sight of a monster," Waspicable replied.

"Zordon hates monsters and he believes this whole operation is just a scheme to trick the power rangers. But that's not true at all," Fang said.

"So how many monsters do you have on your side at the moment?" Robert asked.

"At least fifty monsters have signed up to our cause but we are likely to get a lot more as time goes by," Loyax replied.

The meeting lasted for a whole hour before it finished. After shaking their hands, Robert left with Moffuzan and walked back outside the tavern. They talked about the future of the operation, news what has been happening with bad guys as well as a proposed monster colony for redeemed monsters.

"That went really well, I learned quite a lot. I see a much different side now to monsters," Robert said. Moffuzan agreed. He was happy to bring Robert here to see the resistance. Moffuzan took Robert to a hotel in another part of Onyx Town.

"This is where you'll be staying for now, my house is across the road," Moffuzan replied as the two separated.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Sorry this is a bit late. I have been away for a few days so I haven't been able to update anything.**

It had been several weeks since Robert and Moffuzan departed Earth and neither had been back since. Rita and Zedd had tried several unique methods of trying to beat the power rangers rather than the same old monster battles. These included creating evil clones of Tommy and Billy, trapping some of the rangers in a storybook and sending Kimberly back in time.

All these methods failed miserably and the villains were beginning to lose their patience. However all of this was about to change.

"These power rangers are getting on my nerves, why can't we ever beat them? We've tried everything," Zedd said angrily.

"As long as they have that Zordon, they can never lose," Rita said.

"You should have destroyed him when you had the chance. That timewarp seems to have strengthened him somehow," Goldar replied.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard outside the palace putting the conversation to an abrupt halt.

"What the heck was that?" Goldar asked.

"Goldar, go and investigate," Zedd ordered as Goldar walked out onto the moon's surface. He noticed something in the distance and walked towards it. A spaceship crash-landed and out came a skeleton-like being.

"Stupid ship. I hope this is the right place," the being said slightly dazed.

"Hey, you there," Goldar shouted making the being jump.

"Who's there?" the being said turning in the direction of the voice.

"Never mind who I am, you are trespassing and I must ask you to come with me," Goldar replied as he motioned the being to follow him.

Once they returned to the moon palace, both the being and Rita fixed eyes onto each other.

"Rito Revolto," Rita said happily recognising him. This was Rita's brother who she had not seen for a very long time. Both Goldar and Zedd were shocked to learn Rita had a brother.

"So these power rangers are giving you such a hard time?" Rito replied after Rita filled him in on what's been going on. After some thought, Rito had a plan. He would completely obliterate the thunderzords but needed some help in doing so. Rita was thrilled her brother wanted to personally take on the power rangers. Zedd and Goldar weren't so sure though but decided to give Rito a chance.

"Finster, gather up four monsters to aid my brother in battle against the rangers, this time we will not dail," Rita ordered.

"Right away, my queen," Finster replied before heading down to the monster chambers. They were all in good shape and ready to go but Finster had a good idea of who to pick. The four chosen monsters were delighted to be picked and all walked up to the main chamber where Rito was waiting.

The four chosen monsters for this mission were Fighting Flea, Lizzinator, Octophantom and Stag Beetle.

"I can see that you guys are mighty fine monsters. Together we will destroy the power rangers once and for all," Rito said with all the monsters cheering.

The power rangers were called to battle shortly afterwards when Zordon noticed a disturbance outside of Angel Grove.

"You finally got here, about time," Rito said who was waiting for them. The monsters hid out the way for the time being.

"About time indeed," Zedd said from the moon. Without another moment, Rito grew to giant size.

"We need thunderzord power now," Jason called. Tommy called the White Tigerzord.

"That's right, call the thunderzords," Rito laughed.

"Shut up. The thunderzords are more than a match for you or anyone,"Zack replied as the zords joined together to form the Thunder Megazord.

"Oh is that so?" Rito taunted. After a quick battle to slow the rangers down, the monsters joined the battle and were now also giant sized.

"Hello rangers, nice to see you again," Lizzinator said.

"Oh no, it's a trap," Jason said.

"That's right. Say goodbye to your precious zords," Stag Beetle said.

"This time, we will defeat you rangers," Octophantom said.

"No-one can save you now," Stag Beetle said.

"We can beat these guys, just hold tight and battle how we always do. There is no way we can lose," Jason said.

"You're going down, power rangers," Rito said striking both the Megazord and Tigerzord a few times.

"Group attack, let's go," Stag Beetle said.

"Yeah," the other monsters chorused as they all attacked the zords at the same time.

"Oh no, these guys are really tough," Zack said.

"What are they trying to do?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know but this is not good at all," Tommy replied.

Jason called for more power from Alpha, which over-boosted the powers of the zords. Of course, this was exactly what Rito planned for.

"Excellent, this is working perfectly," Rito said. Little did the power rangers know, this was a big mistake as it would be their undoing as well as cause big damage to the command centre at the same time.

"We need as much power as possible to defeat these creeps," Tommy said.

"Creeps? How dare you," Figting Flea said insulted.

"We will never lose to the likes of you," Tommy said.

"There's too much power, I don't think we can hold on anymore," Alpha said

"I don't care, we will never surrender to enemies. The power rangers never quit," Tommy said.

This attitude from Tommy amused Rito and the monsters.

"Destroy them," Rito said in a menacing tone as the monsters launched their attacks directly at the zords.

"We got you now, rangers," Lizzinator said.

The zords were attacked full on and unable to avoid anything.

"Oh god, no. We're losing," Jason realised.

The monsters cackled as their attacks damaged the zords even more.

"Rangers, you need to get out of there. You can't win," Alpha said.

"Now it's my turn," Rito said after the monsters struck the zords a few times. Charging his sword up with the power of lightning, the zords were attacked dead on forcing the rangers to retreat.

"The command centre is being too overloaded,"Alpha cried as the damage from the zords also became irreversable as they started to fall apart.

"Our job here is done, the power rangers are history," Rito said as he and the monsters teleported out.

The rangers looked at themselves and realised they unmorphed automatically. They knew their powers were now gone as they looked helplessly at the zords falling apart.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

It didn't take long for the news of the power ranger's defeat to reach Onyx. Moffuzan received a message from Baboo who managed to send it in secret while mostly everyone else on the moon was celebrating. There was a lot of mixed reactions among the Onyx natives to this.

Rito and the four monsters were commended for their massive victory and were treated to a massive banquet. This was a much bigger celebration than Rita and Zedd's wedding and even Peckster and Rhinoblaster did not miss this one this time.

The power rangers, now completely powerless were back in the command centre while they along with Alpha 5 and Zordon tried to come to terms with their massive loss.

"I can't believe this is the end," Zack said.

"We have beaten so many of Rita and Zedd's monsters and now Rito comes along and we are led right into a trap," Tommy said.

The rangers all murmered among themselves not knowing what to do now. As far as they were concerned, they had lost and the villains had won.

"Where did our powers come from in the first place?" Zack said hoping to find some more answers hopeful they could get their powers back.

Zordon explained about the Temple of Power hidden deep within the Desert of Despair and the being called Ninjor who created the original power coins. This was their only hope left and the power rangers understood the risks but they had to do this in order to get their powers restored.

This was the one place unknown to anyone on the moon palace so they carried on with their celebrations not knowing of what was happening with the power rangers.

Zedd was quite jealous of how Rito defeated the power rangers as he wanted to beat them in a similar way although was still glad to have them out the way. While everyone had a party, he began to set out plans for his takeover of Earth and force the humans to surrender to him. He intended to make them all slaves to the monsters who would act as guards forcing the humans to do hard labour. This was a draft idea and would use Angel Grove as a trial spot starting the next day.

Back on Onyx, Moffuzan along with Robert met up with an emergency meeting in the Onyx Tavern for the news with a group of monsters in the bar area. They were not aware of the Ninjor quest either.

"With the power rangers destroyed, this could mean that we are now at risk of a possible invasion," one monster said.

"Our planet should be safe. Zedd is not interested in taking over Onyx. He knows we can be tough and I don't think he knows we are against him," another momster replied.

"No. But now Earth is at big risk. With the rangers powerless it means Zedd and Rita's forces can make a full takeover at any time. I wouldn't be surprised if Zedd himself is already making plans," Moffuzan replied.

"I don't really like humans much but I would hate for them to be enslaved like this. No offence to you Robert," one monster said.

"None taken," Robert replied.

"You're right. Zedd don't care about anyone. He would not hesitate to kill anyone let alone imprison them," Moffuzan said.

"What about Zordon? He doesn't like our kind at all and I don't like him," another monster said.

"Then he needs to be shown there are monsters that are on the side of good. Just like you get good and bad in humans, the same applies for monsters," Moffuzan replied.

"So what do we do?" that same monster asked.

"We need to act now before it's too late. This is probably just the start of what will become the thing what was seen in the Millenium Message," Moffuzan replied.

Everyone in the tavern agreed. This would be the start of something big and not one monster inside the tavern wanted to see Zedd win. They all began preparations for a long trip to the moon in a big spaceship. Not all the monsters left, only those what were strong enough to fight while some stayed on Onyx along with Robert.


End file.
